1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods and systems of providing overload, short-circuit, and other protections for Switched Mode Power Supplies (SMPS) and other circuit configurations.
2. Background Art
Switched Mode Power Supplies (SMPS) are commonly used in any number of applications and environments to facilitate power distribution to one or more loads. A SMPS, for example, may be configured to regulate and/or otherwise distribute power from an input to an output, such as to power a load connected to the output. A component, such as but not limited to a transistor or other switch, may operate with other components included within the SMPS to regulate the SMPS power distribution. One control methodology relies upon switching the component on and off according to a desired duty cycle. This ‘switching’ operation, along with filters and other components of the SMPS, allows for the controlled regulation and distribution of power from an input to an output.
In some cases, an overload or short-circuit condition may cause the SMPS to operate above its desired capacity. Some SMPS may include a current sensor to monitor current consumption. A controller can monitor the current sensor and shut-off the SMPS if the sensed current exceeds a desired current threshold in order to protect the SMPS from damage. Some SMPS may include a temperature sensor to monitor SMPS temperature. The controller can monitor the temperature sensor and shut-off the SMPS if the sensed temperature exceeds a desired temperature threshold in order to protect the SMPS from over temperature conditions.